


Knot Standard

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Chris had gone over just about every scenario he could think of. He’d categorized every reason why he shouldn’t do what he was about to do. He’d thought it through and weighed the consequences. He organized each pro and con and eliminated any potential problems. Unfortunately he’d tried many times before to confront Peter. It was impossible to get him into a serious conversation alone.  Since Peter had conveniently put himself into a position of not being able to run away or avoid him Chris wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Here is my answer to an awesome prompt on Tumblr from @screaming-towards-apotheosis"Prompts for petopher, okay, here goes - Peter actually did get a job even with his out of date resume, and now works in a high end clothing store. Chris comes in to be fitted for a new suit ;)"Not quite exactly what may have been in your mind but enjoy!





	

Chris shouldn’t feel this smug, he really shouldn’t but he did.

Peter mentioned he had a job one pack meeting. No one seemed to think it was of any consequence which wasn’t usual for the kids because they gave Peter a wide berth. Only Stiles had narrowed his eyes at Peter suspiciously. Points for trying, kid, let the adult handle this one. Chris had been impressed he’d actually been smart enough to be concerned.  However, handling Peter Hale took skill and perseverance and a lot more chutzpah than Stiles had. Stiles was smart to fear Peter. Peter was intelligent and resourceful. He’d clawed his way back to life after nearly being burned to death…twice.

First of all, Peter didn’t need a job. He had money. Second of all, someone had to make sure the customers, people he worked and everyone within thirty miles of that were protected. Third of all, who in their right mind had given Peter a job with his out of date resume?  It had taken him exactly three days to find out where Peter worked. It had taken him one day and several drinks to wrap his head around it and the rest of the week to formulate a plan. 

He really shouldn’t have been surprised. The Mall was not in Beacon Hills, it was three towns and a different county away where no one would know his name. A few threats had given him Peter’s schedule so he knew the man would be there. His boss was a lady who Chris recognized as someone who used to live in Beacon Hills so she would know Peter. That would explain how he got the job.

Now that he knew what it was that Peter was doing it occurred to him that he could use this to his advantage. For a long time now he’d been working on a plan to address the all-consuming itch in the pit of his stomach that was Peter Hale.

Five months of analyzing the plan to death actually.

When it came to things like this Chris had to be sure it wasn’t just some passing whim. He liked having a tactical advantage and in this case it was necessary. It wouldn’t do to let anyone know what he was thinking about or who. Especially not any of the kids so he’d kept everything to himself.

Many of them harbored secret fantasies of being the one to get Hot Mr Argent’s attention and weren’t really focused on who he actually might be interested in. The less they knew or understood about his sex life, the better. He wasn’t made of stone. He felt their eyes. He saw the looks and heard the whispers and frankly appreciated the hell out of the fact that they were afraid enough of him not to say anything to his face. The last thing he needed was the inappropriate attention of a high school student. So talking to the kids wasn't an option. Neither was talking to any of the other adults. No one trusted Peter. He was on his own.

Chris had gone over just about every scenario he could think of. He’d categorized every reason why he shouldn’t do what he was about to do. He’d thought it through and weighed the consequences. He organized each pro and con and eliminated any potential problems.  
  
Unfortunately he’d tried many times before to confront Peter. It was impossible to get him into a serious conversation alone.  Since Peter had conveniently put himself into a position of not being able to run away or avoid him Chris wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The werewolf had a tendency to run whenever they were within ten to fifteen feet of each other. Peter would always make some excuse to leave and Chris felt the sting of it every time. He’d seek out Peter’s eyes and the wolf would look away. He was almost 99% sure there was mutual attraction between them but Peter never made a move. There was zero possibility this would change. He knew, he’d tried. Five months later of being mild mannered and non-threatening around him hadn’t worked. Peter still made up excuses.

A week ago Lydia had noted that there was a project which needed the attention of two. The kids couldn’t do it and it would fall to people who didn’t have school to deal with. That’s when she had the brilliant suggestion to ask Mr Argent and Peter to do it. Peter had an immediate excuse before Chris could even open his mouth.

“I know you believe we have no lives outside of the times you deign to remember to summon us to Pack Meetings.” Peter had spoken scathingly. He’d darted a look at Chris and his jaw set into a hard line. “But I actually do work during the day. Pick someone else.”

Derek had rolled his eyes and switched to the next topic because he hated having to deal with anything regarding his Uncle. The rest of them had just momentarily been surprised. Only Stiles had been suspicious.

So that brought him back to the present.

Chris parked his car and was ready with a plan of attack. More recon had given him the times that Peter would not be alone in the shop. He’d called to make an appointment under an assumed name with prepared ID. He had cash to pay for the service. Now he just had to get his excitement under control. In ten minutes Peter would be forced to touch him and he would know. He would finally know for sure. He’d showered and shaved. He used the same cologne he knew Peter wore. He’d take the edge off his dick that morning with a few very intense moments.

Chris was as ready as he’d ever be.

The hunter walked casually through the mall towards the high end Men’s Clothing Store that Peter worked at. He paused for a moment on the other side of the hall. He could see Peter leaning on the counter and flipping through a magazine. He wore a button down shirt that stretched tight over his muscular torso tucked into a pair of sleek black pants. The stretchy material of the pants hugged his thighs and ass. Chris wiped a hand over his face and swallowed away a sudden case of nerves. He grinned faintly when he saw Peter’s nose twitch. Chris very much appreciated stretchy material over an ass like that.

Peter put down the magazine and sniffed the air again. He came to the edge of the shop and glanced up and down the hall.

Tense. He was too tense, Chris made a mental note that before the night was through he would rub those shoulders until they relaxed.

First things first.

Chris came out from behind a pillar he’d been leaning against and made a direct bee-line for the store: Knot Standard, a high end store that customized suits. There was nothing the wolf could do short of closing the shop if he wanted to keep his job. Chris’ entire plan depended upon Peter wanting to keep his job. He’d actually made sure that was the case too.

“Hello,” Chris said mildly as he lifted his gaze to meet Peter’s.  He was dressed in casual dad clothes. “I’m Chris Robertson.  Here for my appointment.”

Anger flashed through the werewolf’s eyes. His jaw clenched and he looked like he dearly wanted to throw a punch. Peter inhaled and opened his mouth as though he was about to say something rude. He must have smelled the cologne because he frowned and narrowed his eyes at Chris, momentarily flustered. Then, he just simply switched to auto charm.  “Mister Robertson, we are so very pleased you have chosen us to take care of your needs. Do come this way, I have some forms for you to fill out so that we can get your specifications just right. My name is Peter, and I will help you today.”

“Please call me Chris,” Chris responded casually as he followed Peter into the shop, eyes on the man’s ass. For the next hour or so he had Peter’s undivided attention and he would make the most of it. By the end of it he’d either have a date or he’d know any further attempts would be worthless.

Peter found the forms he was looking for and clipped them to a board. He all but smashed a pen down on the counter for Chris while he brought a computer screen. It was almost comical the way his face fell when he read the notes on the screen.  “Very well, _Chris_.” he grunted. “It says here you want a custom fitting. I’d like to recommend that we could certainly find something in your size ready to go.” The wolf gripped the edge of the counter and plastered a fake smile on his face. “I’ll be happy to show you our new fall collection.” That would naturally get the hunter out of the shop as fast as humanly possible.

“No, I’d prefer the custom fitting, thank you.” Chris’ lips twitched with suppressed laughter.  He’s sure that fake smile had many a customer swooning. “I have a convention to go to and I would like to look my very best. I’m sure you can handle it.” It wasn’t a lie. He actually did have a gun convention to go to.

Peter grunted again and kept that smile in place. He filled out all of Chris’ fake information. “And how will you be paying today?”

“In cash,” Chris grinned.

Peter put all the final notes in.  “Step over here to the fitting room, we will need you to take everything off down to your underthings to begin the process. I’ll give you a few minutes.”  The words were said with a smile but Peter was clenching his jaw so tight Chris was slightly deflated. He knew one of Peter’s colleagues would be in the main room now while Peter would come back to deal with him.

Eventually he was standing in the fitting room, down to his boxer-briefs. He’d chosen them specifically because it would be impossible to hide an erection.

When Peter returned he wasn’t alone. Chris frowned slightly. This was not part of the plan.

“This is my colleague David,” Peter said in a much more cheerful voice. “He’s a trainee so I’m going to direct him. I hope you don’t mind. It might take a while.”

Chris couldn’t hide the scowl of displeasure. This of course managed to freak out the youth Peter had brought with him. The Werewolf gave him a manic grin and Chris knew suddenly the tables had been effectively turned. He locked gazes with Peter and nodded tersely. He’d give the kid David a break. “Of course not, proceed.”

Peter directed the boy casually at first. He watched Chris’ every reaction.   _Touch him there, place the measuring tape just there, no need to be shy, David, that’s right. If you don’t you won’t get the right measurements and we custom fit. It has to be perfect. Here, let me show you the right way._ His hands were everywhere and Chris could not … would not … let himself react. He’d been prepared to if Peter was alone but not when there was some new person there. It was pure and simple torture.

For every point that Peter directed to David, he would demonstrate and Chris stood there. By the time they were done, Chris was so turned on he couldn’t think. He had planned this entire encounter so differently. It should have been Peter at his mercy, not the other way around. Peter should be on his knees right now. Peter should be looking up at him, wondering what he wanted. Peter should be the one with his heart racing.  

Chris hadn’t even noticed that David had left the room. Peter put the measuring tapes down and gestured at Chris. “You can get down now.”

Chris stepped off the small dais on slightly shaky legs. Instead of going for his clothes, he … waited.

“I have to admit, it stumped the hell out of me when you of all people walked in.” Peter turned to look at him, arms folded over his chest.  “Why are you really here, Chris? What do you want?”

“I should think that was obvious.” Chris’ eyebrows climbed. “Or have you grown deaf in your old age?”

“I can hear your heartbeat.” Peter snapped, sounded annoyed. “And I’m not old, fuck you very much.” He advanced on Chris and plastered him back against a shelf. “Why me?”

“Looked in a mirror lately?” Chris chuckled softly because everyone knew that Peter was a narcissist asshole.

“You could have anyone!” Peter sucked in his breath, irritated. “And you chose me, why?”

“Well, anyone is a stretch…. As far as why? You intrigue me, challenge me and are in every way my equal. Also… this…”

Chris kissed him and for a brief moment he thought he’d miscalculated because Peter wasn’t kissing back. Then the dam broke and he heard a soft whine in the back werewolf’s throat. At that encouraging tone he dove his tongue farther into the wolf’s mouth. The kiss went from lukewarm to wild so fast it made him dizzy.

Peter’s hands were on him in earnest and since his body was entirely exposed, the wolf’s hands weren’t idle. He’d taken the opportunity to run his hands over every part of Chris he could reach.  He’d love to return the favor but Peter was fully clothed. Instead he contented himself with exploring his mouth with the intention of getting exactly what he came here for.

“I have…..to…go back…to work.”  Peter rasped between kisses. “Why couldn’t you have just asked me for a date like a normal person?”

“I tried!” Chris laughed in his arms.  “It’s not like you left me any openings. In that case, are you free tonight?”

“You shit, you set this all up!” Peter glared at him. “Fine, fine.  Yes. Just don’t ever do this again, and don’t tell anyone where I work. Now get dressed and pay your bill before I lose my job.”

Chris grinned to himself and mentally checked off a few things in his head.

Mission accomplished.

**FIN**


End file.
